Dance Like There's No Tomorrow
by People Always Leave
Summary: Read & find out. :D
1. In which the music turns BLACK

Lily and James

Chapter one

Let's face it!

Lily Evans entered the compartment in which she and two of her best friends used to sit whenever they were making their trip to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. This was going to be the last trip as they were entering their seventh and last year. Lily was looking forward to it greatly.

She threw the door open and entered and was immediately taken into a hug by heather Lavigne, one of her best friends. Heather was the first person whom lily had met when she had come to kings cross station six years back. Lily had been worried because she had no idea how she was supposed to reach platform 9 ¾. Heather being form a family of witches and wizards - also known as pure bloods - had known perfectly well, though. One look at lily and heather had known who her companion was going to be in Hogwarts. Heather had been a little plump then. But now she was as slender as lily and their other best friend Cassandra dickens. She also had light brown hair and matching eyes.

"Oh, lily! I missed you so much!" exclaimed heather as she gave lily a hug. She sounded really cheerful just like normal times.

"Let her breath, heath" smirked a voice from further in the compartment.

Lily snapped her eyes which she had closed while hugging heather. She knew that the voice belonged to her second best friend Cassie.

If Cassie had expected a warm welcome, it was not what she got. Lily gasped as soon as she glanced at Cassie. She had a good reason too. Cassie had died her hair . . .

BLACK!

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. "My! God!"

"Evans, I am warning you," Cassie said in an amused yet dangerous voice. "I am expecting compliments."

"I – it – looks g - great!" Lily said in forceful excitement.

Cassie rolled her eyes. Then said, "You make me feel so proud when you try and lie." She wiped an invisible tear of her face. "So very proud."

"Oh shut up," lily snapped unlike her goodie self. Then she took Cassie in a hug but Cassie backed out quickly with a face contorted in pain. She rubbed her shoulder and said "what have – oooh!" she said noticing lily's new batch. "So miss head girl? Huh? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Heather came ahead and said," We wanted you to your reaction."

They sat down in the compartment. Lily still felt a little awkward.

Suddenly she looked up from her nail which she was examining and said, "but why black?" Cassie and heather both jumped about a foot and none of them had expected lily to speak up so suddenly.

Before either of them had got a chance to say something the door of their compartment which lily had closed flew open. There standing was a tall and handsome boy of almost of the same age as the girls.

"Did someone call me? I think I heard – whoa!" Sirius black's eyes landed on Cassie hair and he did a mental double take.

Sirius and Cassie had not been what you would call best of buddies. Far from it. Sirius would always flirt with her as he did with every next girl but Cassie had always been very snappish with him. That was not new. She had been snappish with anybody who she considered lower than herself.

Sirius black was on of the small group called the marauders. It consisted of four friends. James potter, Remus Lupin, peter Pettigrew and Sirius black himself. James potter was the ringleader of their small group though you won't come to know this if you have not spent some of your time watching them together. Sometimes it was Sirius but more often James. James also played chaser at the Gryffindor quiddich team and was very popular in the school. He was tall, wore specks, had untidy black hair and was very handsome which of course made him very famous among the female population. But he didn't give a damn about that. All he cared about was one and only one thing : lily Evans, if it would have been any other girl she would have been on cloud nine to know that James potter – the James potter – was head over heals in love with her. But it wasn't any other girl; it was lily Evans. And to lily Evans it was the most unfortunate thing to have a stalker as arrogant and conceited as James potter. James had fallen for her since first year and had made it a regular habit to ask her out every time they met since fourth year. Remus Lupin was the most intelligent of the lot. He was sandy haired and pretty good looking himself and had also been chosen prefect in his fifth year. He also gave studies and classes a bit of his attention other than girls unlike his friends. He always seemed very reserved. Always wanting to stay in a small group but then when you are a marauder that is just not possible. Peter was the most daft and dumb of them all. He was not at all close to the other three in height, good looks or even studies.

The marauders were often found close to the three girls because of the thing James had for lily. Both of them had reached a state in which lily did not hex James as soon as she saw him. Shrieking was another question all together,

Remus had appeared behind Sirius and also looked as shocked as Sirius to see a black haired Cassie. Though his look was more surprised unlike Sirius's which was completely impressed.

"Black suits you," Sirius said in a very genuine tone which made everybody stare in his direction. He had almost sounded mature. This was not your usual Sirius.

Sirius noticing this immediately came out of whichever trance he had gone into and started grinning looking at lily. "Head girl, huh? Don't you have some meeting to attend?"

Lily looked at her muggle watch and realized she was going to be late for her introduction with the new head boy that she didn't even wait to wonder how Sirius had known about the meeting. She just jumped up and said, "See you later guys, and you in the prefects meeting." She added looking at Remus.

She ran out of the compartment towards the heads compartment with only her wand in hand. She was walking fast until a very cold voice from behind stopped her.

"Running late for something, Evans?" malfoy's voice boomed in the empty corridor of the train.

Lily turned around to notice that Malfoy was half hidden in the shadows. His blonde hair and slytherin robed still showed a bit.

"Not until you came along" lily said trying to keep her temper in control

Malfoy was one of the pure bloods. Not only that but he also though anybody who was not a pure blood could be ruled on by him. He came out of the shadows and drew nearer to lily step by step. She stood her ground though her heart beat had gone higher.

They were now standing almost nose to nose.


	2. The Voice In Her Head

CHAPTER 2 

"Oh lily . when will you learn how to treat your superiors ?" he brought his finger to her face. as soon as the cold finger touched her cheek she recoiled.

you cant really blame her for that. Malfoy was a man who looked cold and dark. Think how you would feel if he actually touched you?? YUCK!!

Meanwhile he was saying, "Lily, lily, lily, now what there to fear so- ?"

"Evans," said a deep, very familiar voice. "She's still Evans to you Malfoy."

Isn't it amazing how sometimes girls are so silly??

One moment back she would have hated to see the face of James Potter , but right now when she was with Malfoy she was simply relieved to hear his deep and protective voice ..Ohmygosh! Did I really say that ??!!

"Potter," said Malfoy looking a little less sure of himself than before. He removed his hand from lily's face where he had placed it and towards his pocket to retrieve his want.

But James was too fast for him.

"No use Malfoy. You know you can't. So just walk out of here when you can or don't complain when you find your certain important body parts missing. " James said looking at complete ease.

Lily giggled.

Both heads turned towards her in puzzlement from Malfoy and amusement from Potter.

_Well, it was funny._

No it was just to make malfoy angry.

_Giggle to make someone angry? new technique i suppose?_

Oh shush up.

_I never really understood why they call us sweet and innocent._

To be truthful, neither did I.

Malfoy turned abruptly and walked of the the opposite direction.

And then lily turned to james.

To say she was surprised to see him would be an understatement. The guy looked hot and even Lily could not deny that. He had grown taller over the summer holiday and had reached the height of 6'3". You could obviously see that he had been working out by the way the full sleeve white shirt he was wearing fit him. And he was wearing dark blue jeans. She wouldn't even try to describe how _those_ fit him. Aha, yes, lil Lily Flower could have a very dirty mind sometimes.

"Um, thanks for that." Lily said pointing in the direction Malfoy had left. He waved his hand as if to imply that it was nothing much. Then she openly looked over him and said, "Ooo! Trying to impress someone, much?"

"Nah, you think?" said James in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

And then Lily did something she would not have even dreamed of till a night before. She smiled. Yes, in the presence of the one and only James potter.

_Well, that's a first. A smile. Awww._

Why are u back?

_Why cant I be?_

No u cant.

_Why not?_

Coz I say so!

_Oh like that makes a difference._


End file.
